Ruined
by SilverMidnight52
Summary: Having ruined Cho's suit that day Patrick decides to take him shopping and get him a new one. Warnings inside.


A little one-shot of my favorite Mentalist couple. ^_^

Warnings: Frottage.

If you want to be kept up to date with redos on stories or want to know more about stories that will be started soon or even ask me to write a story for you please follow me on Facebook under SilverMidnight52! I own nothing!

* * *

Kimball clenched his jaw to stop the tick he could feel coming. He wasn't sure if it was caused by the fact that he was suit shopping in a store that he would never shop in or the fact that Jane looked like a kid in a candy store.

Earlier that day the two of them had been questioning some witnesses to a murder. At least that's what they were supposed to be doing. Which meant that the consultant was, of course, being a pain in the ass.

Don't get Kimball wrong he liked Jane, but he was an agent not a babysitter. Something that Lisbon seemed to forget more and more often. That was a lie. She knew exactly what she was doing. She also knew that he was one of the few people not blinded by the man. If only she knew.

He knew that he wasn't as naive as Van Pelt or Rigsby. He had been around for long enough to know that if something was too good to be true than it usually was. He knew how to spot someone that was trying to con him.

He also wasn't as dead set for the rules as Lisbon was. There were times when the rules were made by people that had no idea what they were doing or were being paid to think a certain way. Sometimes one had to bend or break them to get results.

That was why he got saddled with Jane duty. Which was why the clothes he had been wearing that day were destroy beyond recognition. He liked the guy, but sometimes he really wanted to punch the smile off his face.

There were points in time when the man acted as if there were no consequences to his actions. It both worried and pissed Kimball off. He didn't have the time or patience it took to protect Jane from himself while they were on a case.

Of course it was usually right after that that the man decided that he'd flash that guilty little smile of his. It shouldn't work on Kimball the way it did on everyone else, but it did. To a certain degree.

He never forgot that Jane had done yet another thing to almost get himself killed. It simply drained a bit of the anger that he felt towards the man while reminding him that it wasn't his place to tell him off.

They were work colleagues and friends, yes, but it always seemed too personal when he thought back on the words later. It was for the best that he locked those thoughts away and let Lisbon handle the anger.

Kimball would rather walk away than attempt to figure out what it was that he was feeling. Not just for his sake, but for Jane as well. It was simply better for everyone if he continued to do his job without distraction.

That was easier said than done though. Especially when Jane decided to take responsibility for something he did. Which was how he ended up shopping for a suit that was way too expensive with the older man.

He had tried to get the other man to leave it alone, but it was damn near impossible to tell him anything. If he wanted to do something than he was going to do it. Sometimes it was just better to give into whatever it was. Kimball truly regretted it this time though.

On a good day he hated shopping. That was when he could go in and out of a store without having to stop and look at everything. He knew what he wanted, what his size was, and where to find it. In and out in under five minutes if the lines at the checkout were short.

This place, on the other hand, was nothing like that. They offered drinks when you walked in, which Jane took them up on. It was just a waste of money for a suit that he was going to wear to work and probably ruin at work as well.

He didn't know what he was supposed to tell Jane though. The man looked so happy about them being there. It made absolutely no sense to Kimball at all. It also made him stand there uncomfortably instead of leaving. The things he did because of Patrick Jane.

"Come on, Cho," Patrick teased his smile almost blinding, "Have some champagne and enjoy yourself. When are you ever going to find yourself in a place like this?"

"Next time a murder happens here," Kimball deadpanned even as he took the glass from the salesman.

A throaty chuckle left Jane's lips causing Kimball's hand to tighten slightly around his glass before he forced himself to calm down. They were out in public and away from the team. If the older man saw anything from him he'd more than happily point it out.

Taking a sip of the alcohol he watched with curious eyes as Jane and the salesman began to talk and pick things up. If he was paying attention to anything he'd know exactly what was going on, but he found himself simply watching.

He found that was the best way to deal with Jane. The man loved to talk more than anyone Kimball knew. He always had something to say, but he rarely actually said what he was thinking. At least he didn't with important things.

If anyone wanted to know the real Patrick Jane than they had to watch the way he moved and interacted with his environment. He moved with such care and grace that it was actually quite beautiful to watch.

Of course as soon as Kimball thought that blue eyes looked away from the ties the salesman had brought out. Instantly the agent attempted to over up what he was thinking. Like so many times before though he knew that he had failed.

At points in time it surprised him that Jane never brought it up. The man never really left anything to rest. He wanted to know everything. Even when he was positive that he already knew what it was he was looking for.

Instead of saying anything though the man simply turned away and began to talk about different cuts. All too soon Kimball was being pushed into a dressing room with more clothes than he had in his closet.

"Jane, you don't..." Kimball attempted to start wanting to convince the man to stop while they were ahead.

"Indulge me," Jane offered from outside the small room.

Kimball couldn't help but freeze at that. There was something about the way the older man spoke that was unlike anything he heard from him before. That was not the normal tone he spoke in. It was… He had no idea what to call it.

Swallowing roughly he slowly pulled of his clothing trying his hardest to ignore the thoughts racing through his mind. No matter what Jane was thinking it was never going to be what he wanted. Not that there was something to want.

With a deep breath Kimball once again pushed those thoughts away and put on the first suit. He truly hoped that he wasn't going to have to show Jane every single one of them. He didn't want to be here all night.

Sighing he turned to look at the mirror. Even he had to admit that it was rather nice. The cut was one his mother always told him looked nice on him. The color was a dark gray that he was rather fond of. It was perfect.

Shaking his head the agent turned away from the mirror and started to try on other suits. It felt as if it had taken him hours before he was finally able to walk out of the dressing room. Of course he almost ran into Jane as soon as he stepped out.

"You're not going to let me see any of them?" Jane questioned with a pout.

"No," Kimball replied before walking away causing the older man to follow him, "Why are you doing this?"

"Because I ruined your..."

"Don't."

At that the faux-psychic fell silent. For a moment Kimball was positive that the man was going to ignore him. It wouldn't be the first time and he knew for a fact that it wouldn't be the last time either. At least he hoped not.

After a moment of the man not speaking Kimball shook his head and started to leave the store once more. He had no idea why he had indulged the man for as long as he had. It was stupid and careless of him.

He barely got a step out of the door before a strong hand was wrapping around his forearm pulling him back. Feeling himself being turned around he started to glare harshly at the man ready to tell him off only to have a pair of lips press against his own.

Brown eyes went wide as he froze where he was. Instantly he began to wonder if he hit his head when he had fallen earlier that day. There was no way that the older man was doing what he thought he was doing. No way.

Slowly Jane broke the kiss taking a step away from Kimball though he never let go of his forearm. It was almost as if he was afraid the agent would run or deck him. Both were valid concerns to have.

"I was hoping if you had a nice suit you'd go out with me," Jane spoke slowly his eyes locked on Kimball's, "Tonight."

"You're buying a suit so I'll go out with you," Kimball stated feeling even more confused.

"What? No. No! I'm buying you a suit because I ruined yours. I just figured you'd be more likely to say yes to going to a nice place if you know that you had something to wear. I'm buying you a suit either way."

Staring blankly at the other man Kimball waited for the punchline. There had to be a hidden meaning behind why Jane was doing this. There was always another meaning no matter what it was he was doing.

The men stood there staring at each other in silence before Jane's shoulders dropped in defeat. He looked so put out in that moment. It was not a good look on him. He was meant to have a smile on his face.

"You never actually asked," Kimball finally offered calmly.

"I never..." Jane repeated before his eyes got wide and a smile bloomed on his lips "You're right. My apologies. Cho… No, Kimball, would you like to go out on a date with me tonight?"

"I don't have anything better to do."

Jane threw his head back laughter shaking his body. He looked so open and at peace in that moment that Kimball couldn't help but smile. This was the Jane that he had wanted to see since he met the man.

"Let's go get your suit then," Jane grinned before almost bouncing back into the store.

Shaking his head the agent slowly followed the older man wondering what he had gotten himself into. He wondered if going out with Jane meant that he was going to see the man that he hid away from everyone.

It was an interesting thought to say the least. One that he had wondered for while now. He knew that there was more to the man, but he also knew better than to walk up to him and ask what he was thinking. It was simply stupid.

Once again Kimball found himself pushed into the dressing room with the strict instructions to let Jane see whatever it was that he was trying on. He knew that he could say no and that would be that, but he found he didn't want to.

Stripping out of his own clothes once more he started to reach for one of the suits only to have a dark gray catch his eye. He had thought that it was the best suit out of all of them. If anything he wanted to buy it for himself even if Jane didn't like it.

Putting it on he stood in front of the mirror for a moment simply looking at himself. Outside of his dress uniform in the military this was the most form fitting suit that he had ever worn. He never really had places to wear a nice suit to.

The agent was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice Jane walk into the dressing room until he felt a hand on his waist. Without thinking he stiffened ready to fight when he heard a soft calming voice.

"Sorry," Jane spoke, "I didn't mean to startle you. I was starting to think you weren't going to show me any of the suits. Now I see you just got a little caught up. You picked a good one. It was my favorite actually. I knew it'd look good on you."

Before Kimball could respond he was slowly turned around so he was facing the older man. Licking his lips he watched closely as Jane mimicked the movements as he moved all the closer to the agent.

Feeling Jane pressed against him his hand still holding his waist Kimball felt his breathing start to pick up. Placing a hand on the side of the man's face he slowly pulled him close enough for their lips to brush together.

That seemed to flip a switch in the man. A hand came up to cradle the back of his head while he deepened the kiss. Kimball knew that Jane would be passionate, but this was more than anything that he had imagined.

The hand on his waist moved down his side until it was taking hold of his leg and lifting it up to wrap around Jane. Groaning softly he held onto the man's shoulder as their bodies moved and writhed together.

A small voice in his head said that they were in a public place and he needed to end it before they got caught, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He simply wanted to feel the older man pressed against him.

Biting at his lower lip Kimball rocked his hips forward loving the feeling of Jane's hard cock pressed against him. It was like everything that he told himself to stop thinking about and than some more.

"Jane," Kimball gasped out breaking the kiss.

"Th-think you can ca-call me Pat-Patrick," the older man laughed peppering kisses to his jaw and neck.

"Patrick."

Hearing himself moan that out Kimball felt the last of his control slip away. Tightening his hold on his lover he moved all the quicker needing to feel him. It was absolutely perfect and he never wanted it to end.

Having himself surrounded by the man that he had denied wanting for so long though was too much. He felt the familiar tightening in his stomach while his breathing came out in pants. He wasn't going to last.

With a soft whimper he felt himself let go. His body shook as his orgasm raced through him. It was all too much and not enough at the same time. How he wished they had been in a more private place with a bed.

Looking at his lover he watched as blue eyes slowly slide shut as his mouth fell open in a silent scream it was beautiful. It took a moment before either man was in enough control of themselves to stand on their own.

"I think," Patrick started still out of breath, "I think that's the suit."

"Because I could return it now," Kimball replied resisting rolling his eyes.

"You're the agent. Who knows what you could get away with."


End file.
